


Gravetale

by UndeadRelived



Category: Gravetale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallen Humans, Alternate Universe - Gravetale, Genocide Route (Undertale), Neutral Route (Undertale), Pacifist Route (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRelived/pseuds/UndeadRelived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU I'm working on (I am Gravetale from Tumblr) and I haven't figured out a summary just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neutral Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is freeform writing, meaning i don't set up anything and just shot gun it, if you have an idea please tell me.

Frisk stared at the broken flower before him; it seemed so frail in this moment and pity filled his heart and so he opted to select for mercy on Flowey despite the feeling of wariness from doing so.

“What are you doing?” Flowey spoke, his voice chilling Frisk to his bones. “Do you really think I’ve learned anything from this?” Flowey asks tilting his head to an angle that was rather creepy “No” Flowey said turning to face the ground again like he was waiting for Frisk to cut him down.

Instead more pity flowed through Frisk and he opted for mercy again, but Flowey spoke again “Sparing me won’t change anything.” Flowey said almost grimly with a twisted smile “Killing me is the only way to end this” He says, this time peeking at you from the side of his petals.

Frisk didn’t feel like this was the way, Flowey just needed some care and that he could still be saved, so again he opted for mercy, and again Flowey spoke “If you let me live….I’ll come back.” Flowey said, now standing upright but giving Frisk a very demented look.

But still Frisk felt pity, he was now half sure this was an act on Flowey’s part and selected to mercy Flowey again “I’ll kill you.” Flowey said, it’s threat enough to make Frisk pause before he sleected for mercy again.

“I’ll kill everyone.” Flowey spoke with wide crazed eyes, but Frisk ignored this and chose for mercy again.

“I’ll kill everyone you love.” Flowey said grin becoming more twisted and demented. Frisk chose to mercy again more out of determination for mercy than pity.

But this time Flowey was silent as it watched Frisk, who once again picked mercy determinedly. Flowey just watched, his twisted and angry look slipping away into a more confused look.

Frisk chose to mercy him again, only for anger to cross Floweys face as he demanded “why?” But again the feeling of pity came back, stronger than before to mix with Frisk’s Determination.

Frisk chose to mercy Flowey again and Flowey was practically yelling now “why are you being” Flowey passed for a moment as tears gathered “…so nice to me?” Flowey asked, almost desperate to know.

Frisk shivers from his contained tears at this, selecting mercy again as Flowey cried “I can’t understand” in frustration.

Frisk doesn’t stop as he selects mercy again, Flowey yelling loudly “I can’t understand!” It screamed with more tears.

Frisk once again chose for mercy, hoping that Flowey would understand, but Flowey repeated again in a softer tone “I just can’t understand….” But to Frisk’s surprise Flowey ran away after saying that leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He wanted to help Flowey, but freedom was just ahead and the path behind was closed off.

So Frisk chose to walk forward with a small sigh; He had become friends with everyone but hadn’t headed Alphys note to go to her true lab.

Frisk stepped past the doorway and walked, struggling as a pressure seemed to form, pushing him down. He had the feeling of falling but he knew he was walking, being crushed really in this place that didn’t have air.

Frisk struggled to move faster, to run even, but his movements were slow like he was underwater.

However, the souls had formed infront of him and quickly moved away like they were leading Frisk; and he struggled to keep up with them.

Frisk stumbled and fell, and it felt like he was falling forever, with no way to ever reach the bottom and that he still couldn’t breath.

However; in his fall he saw his soul leave his body to join the other souls; was he really abandoned by his own soul?

He couldn’t think of answers as his conscious slipped from him a mere moment before he had stopped falling.


	2. Pacifist Prologue

Frisk watched the sunset with his friends and Toriel speaks “Oh my…” she says breathlessly, Frisk only smiles wider at how amazed she sounded.

“Isn’t it beautiful, everyone?” Asks Asgore gently in a rather hushed voice; almost as if he spoke any louder it would ruin this moment for everyone.

“Wow…It’s e-even better than on TV.” Alphys says awed before smiling like an utter dork “WAY better! Better than I ever imagined” she exclaims eagerly.

Undyne looks slowly at Frisk with wide stunned eyes as she says “Frisk, you LIVE with this?! The sunlight is so nice…and the air is so fresh!” she says loudly as she turns her face up towards the sky, letting the winds brush up against her face in the sunlight “I really feel alive! “ She exclaims almost with a relaxed but still loud voice.

Papyrus just stares puzzled at the sun for a moment as people talk before asking “HEY SANS. ..WHAT’S THAT GIANT BALL?” Papyrus asks Sans quizzically.

Sans replies with a lazy “we call that “the sun,” my friend.” As he says this he’s smiling and is watching the sunset like everyone else.

Papyrus tilts his head curiously “THAT’S THE SUN?! WOWIE!!!” He yells loudly, his voice booming loud for such a quiet setting “I CAN’T BELIEVE I’M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!!!” Papyrus booms, causing Frisk to giggle at what he just said.

Asgore sighs peacefully and says “I could stand here and watch this for hours…” He says.

Toriel just nods softly, eyes sparkling from awe at the sun “Yes, it is beautiful, is it not?” She questions gently before looking at the others “But we should really think about what comes next.” She says.

Asgore glances at her with a soft frown “Oh, Right.” He says before sighing a little “Everyone…This is the beginning of a bright new future.” He says proudly and a kind smile “An era of peace between humans and monsters.” He proclaims before turning to little Frisk “Frisk…I have something to ask of you.” He says with a patient and soft smile, eyes trained on Frisk “Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?” He asks.

Frisk gives a firm nod and proud smile, he’d love to help out his monster friends anyway he can.

Papyrus grins and poses, his cape flying in the breeze that wasn’t there “ YEAH! FRISK WILL BE THE BEST AMBASSADOR! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS…WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT!” He yells loudly, a flock of birds flying away from his booming voice “I’LL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!” He exclaims loudly before walking off proudly.

Sans just chuckles and says “welp.” And looks over at the others “someone’s gotta keep him from getting into trouble.” He then gives us a wink and says “see you guys” before walking in the opposite direction Papyrus had went.

Undyne sighs “Man, do I have to do EVERYTHING?” She uses the word rather strongly in Frisk’s opinion as she makes a funny face “Papyrus, wait!!!” Undyne then runs after Papyrus with a rather unsettling grin on her face.

Alphys looks at Unydne’s retreating form and says “Hey, Undyne!! Wait up!!” She yells as she runs after Undyne.

Asgore says a very soft “Whoops.” But instead of running after them he continues to stand there and stare into the sunset with Toriel and Frisk. However, after a long moment he asks “Uh, should I do something?” Toriel just glances at him with a stern look and Asgore smiles nervously “Well, gotta go!” before chasing after the others.

Toriel turns to where the others had went before saying “It seems that everyone is quite eager to set off.” She says before turning back to the sunset with Frisk. Toriel and Frisk stare at the sunset for a very long moment before Toriel turns to Frisk “Frisk…You came from this world, right…?” She questions with a kind and patient smile, but she glances away sadly “So you must have a place to return to, do you not?” She asks slowly looking back at Frisk “What will you do now?” She asks Frisk gently.

Frisk tilts his head before smiling and he replies with “I want to stay with you” Frisk says with an utterly happy smile.

Toriel blinks in shock and says “What?” she was stunned for a moment before smiling “Frisk…You really are a funny child.” She says fondly.

Frisk’s smile slips when he swore he heard something coming back from the cave, almost sounded like someone was calling for help “Wait…I think I hear something” Frisk says, turning and walking back towards the cave, leaving Toriel behind in her confusion.

The cave was dark and filled with a sense of foreboding in it, however; determination filled Frisk and he continued to walk bravely.

Each step felt heavier than the last and that his breath was starting to get weak. He realized now that he should have brought help with, but it didn’t cross his mind then, so instead he’d follow the call for help and focus on his breath.

All seemed to be going worse as he struggled to breath. But as soon as air hit him again and he sucked it down like his life depended on it, he realized he was in a completely new area.

The walls were gray and seemed like steel, either like a prison…but with similar designs to Alphys lap.

Frisk glances around broadly for a moment or two as he tries to get his bearings on where he was. It was a lot like Alphys lab only a dark bit darker than what he was used to.

Frisk freezes as he heard talking and the door being opened and light flooding the room. Frisk didn’t even have a save file he could access and it filled him with determination!


	3. Genocide Prologue

Chara was grinning madly as she finally was able to hit Sans, his look of horrified surprise filled her with utter delight. Despite the attack sending him onto the ground; Sans sits up clutching the wound that was spilling red as he panted softly.

Chara faintly thought of it as ketchup, it seemed too thick to be blood. However, her glee at finally taking down Sans stopped her from caring about the small details.

Sans looks at her, smiling as he spoke after a long moment of silence “so…guess that’s it, huh?” He questions, causing Chara’s glee to fall and become cautious around him.

Sans was quiet again before closing his eyes muttering “just…don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He says, taking in breaths to help steady himself before standing slowly.

Chara tenses and grips her knife tightly and stays poised to strike again if she has to. Sans however just stands there for a very long moment breathing heavily.

Sans was smiling as he says “welp.” Before throwing his arms up into the air “I’m going to grillby’s.” He says as he walks to the side of the hall towards a pillar bathed in sunlight slowly, very slowly. He slips and leans against it tiredly “papyrus, do you want anything?” he breaths the question to the air.

Chara doesn’t spare him a glance as she walks forward determinedly. She doesn’t explore towards the basement as she already knew what was down there from her other reset’s.

She takes slow steps savoring the feeling of having defeating Sans as she enters the throne room. Walking slowly up towards the garden and Asgore who had his back turned to her, talking to what she knew was Flowey.

She walks among the garden slowly towards Asgore, listening more to what he was saying. “Curious.” He says softly “I’ve never seen a plant…cry before” Asgore says before noticing that Chara was there and turning around with a curious and surprised look “…huh?” He says puzzled “You must be the one that flower just warned me about.” He states confusedly “Howdy!” He says in a warm greeting as he watches Chara with a confused look “Erm…what kind of monster are you…?” He asks, glancing away embarrassedly for a moment before looking back at Chara “Sorry, I cannot tell.” He states before smiling “Well, we can always-“

Chara cuts him off by getting into a fighting stance, her grin becoming crazed and bloodlust. Asgore just smiles patiently and says “Now, now. There’s no need to fight.” He says opening up his arms a little like he’s waiting to give Chara a hug “Why not settle this…Over a nice cup of tea?” Asgore asks with a kind smile.

His smile only served to make Chara’s blood boil as she raises her knife and swung it into Asgore with all her might.

The blow had forced Asgore to his knees as he clutched his chest with an surprised look “Why…You…” He gasps in pain and confusion but couldn’t say anything else as a ring of bullets appeared around him and struck into his chest, killing Asgore easily. As Asgore turned to dust and revealed his soul, which another ring of bullets appeared around that too and struck quickly, breaking it.

Chara felt annoyed, greatly annoyed as she needed that soul to cross the barrier. Her source of annoyance appeared from the ground with a nervous smile “See? I never betrayed you!” said Flowey as he lightly trembled in fear “It was all a trick, see?” Flowey chuckles slowly and nervously “I was waiting to kill him for you!” He said trying to appease Chara as his faced morphed into Asriel’s old face “After all it’s me your best friend!” Flowey says smiling cheerfully “I’m helpful, I can be useful to you” Flowey gives a pleading look to Chara “I promise I won’t get in your way” Flowey pleads with a smile and his voice beginning to shake and tremble “I can help…I can…I can…Please don’t kill me.” Flowey begs with tears in his eyes.

Chara halts for a moment before she brings down her knife repeatedly on Flowey, reducing him nothing but yellow and green mush.

Chara felt so powerful, like she could destroy the world and everything in it. Following this mindset Chara raises her knife and struck the ground, aiming for the soul of the universe, the world, whichever she could hit.

The world shook and everything went black around her, like she could see into miles of darkness. However, infront of her was what looked like a shadow impression of a person. With a cackle she tries to hit them, but they struck first.

They didn’t remove any healthy from her…only her weapon and locket and every item she had as well as her strength. She could barely hear them say “no, this is wrong” They muttered.

The black walls started to crack and crumble away, revealing a bland gray behind them and when the floor dropped away, so did gravity.

As Chara fell and cursed at the figure who stayed still; she looked around and saw others falling too…the ones she had failed to find and kill, the ones that Alphys had evacuated somewhere and Sans who had yet to die.

Chara glares and struggles as she tries to get closer to them so she could end their lives. However, once again the place darkens slowly like they were descending into darkness.

Chara awakens to a cold hard ground and not a weapon in sight anywhere. As she stands slowly she tries looking for familiar markings only to find none at all.

After a long while of wandering halls that looked just alike to each other she stumbles across a small skeleton…looks like free EXP. 

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly there are mess ups in my writing, but I don't really care. I wrote this to appease myself and to make my sisters smile.


End file.
